The Swamp
The Swamp is a dungeon layer in Barony, being a water filled outcrop filled with small trees and ancient architecture. It is found after completing The Mines, leading to The Sand Labyrinth after passing through its four levels into the intermission at the tenth level. Description Compared to the dark Mines, the Swamp is often well-illuminated by torchlight, being much more open, filled with water tiles which cause the player to drop in with a splash and move around at a decreased movement speed. Goblins travel across these floors, being the prevalent enemy type in this area, with Spiders, Ghouls and Slimes also wandering the floor. All monsters and NPCs cannot cross water tiles, so using them as a way to block off oneself from others can be a good utility, though it can also leave the player open to attacks from Goblins using bows or casting with a magic staff. Secret Locations With proper equipment and basic sense of how to avoid enemies, the Secret Locations are typically far less daunting for a player compared to the Gnomish Mines previous. However, unprepared players must bypass the multiple Boulder Traps to access the portal to both secret areas, being a notable challenge if any of the four boulders jam the path. A majority of the time, the player must use a digging implement in order to get through any jammed boulders. If only one boulder is blocking the path, a player with five points of Strength will be able to push the boulder further into the portal room and get in that way. Jungle Temple Main Article: Jungle Temple A large structure with several rooms, the Jungle Temple is home to plenty of trapped Trolls and a couple Goblins. Once the player has reached the end of the Temple, the prisoner Trolls will be released, which will cause issues for players escaping. There are two rooms to the far right and left of the temple which holds multiple Chests each, as well as a small room near the center with gold piles. The back room contains the Mystic Green Orb, a powerful Artifact that can be used before the battle with Baron Herx, or returned to the Mysterious Merchant in Hamlet. Access to the temple is found on the seventh floor. Haunted Castle Main Article: Haunted Castle Surrounded by a large outer wall with a few scattered items to collect, the Haunted Castle is filled with several types of useful items and several chests to loot, including the artifact: the Oracle’s Treads. However, escaping with any loot in tow will result in suffering from the curse of the castle, spawning in dozens of gravestones to dot the outer wall, and each with an Enslaved Ghoul which will appear when walking past the gravestones, requiring a quick get-away in order to survive. Access to the castle is found on the eighth level. Structures Most structures found within the Swamp begin to utilize traps and levers more intensely, sometimes leading to death traps or very tricky circumstances which require quite a bit of prior knowledge to get past. Traps Main Article: Arrow Trap Alongside the retained Boulder Trap from the prior floors, the walls of the Swamp can be installed with a dangerous trap, the Arrow Trap. When a player walks near the firing direction of the trap, it will launch an arrow in the direction it is facing, often dealing minor damage alongside any unique effects the ammo type naturally provides. While not as immediately lethal compared to the Boulder Trap, the Arrow Trap can be much faster in their delivery due to arrow speed, as well as being able to fire multiple times. They can be looted of their arrows if the player interacts with one of these traps using a lockpick, akin to unlocking a door. Successfully doing so will drop the remaining arrows for the player to collect.